disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel
Experiment 624, also known as Angel, is a main character that first appeared in Lilo & Stitch: The Series. Angel is the female counterpart of Stitch and his primary love interest. Angel was originally created by Jumba Jookiba in order to turn good experiments evil with her siren song. She speaks with a soft Scottish accent. Her one true place is with Lilo and Stitch as a popular pop star and singer. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Personality Angel is shown to be seductive and deeply love Stitch. Sometimes she is good, and sometimes she can be downright mean. Though since she has been turned good, her nice side shows a lot more. She has a very feminine voice and likes to flirt in front of the other experiments. She is 100% in love with Stitch. She grabs on to Stitch and just tries to be near him at all times. She acts like a sister to both Stitch and Reuben, so she can be very protective of them. She can and probably will get annoyed if she can't find Stitch or if someone is picking on her "brothers." She acts more strict to Reuben than Stitch for reasons only she knows. She's always thinking of places her and Stitch can go and spend some time together. She sort of acts like the mother to all the other experiments and doesn't mind showing it. She hates people who try and make trouble around her new home. Bio Experiment 624 was the 624th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to turn individuals from good to evil by singing her siren song. 624 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 624 was activated and captured by Gantu. Lilo & Stitch: The Series ]]In "Angel," Lilo and Stitch were playing in the town when Angel suddenly appeared out of nowhere and bumped into Lilo. Lilo scolded Angel and told her to watch where she was going, but the latter just growled back and fled. Stitch became smitten by Angel, and chased after her. Once he found her in an alley, he became attracted to her. Angel licked Stitch, immediately causing him to fall in love. Stitch then tried to convince Lilo (who did not have a good feeling about Angel) to let Angel stay with them. Lilo eventually complied, but Angel was restricted to sleeping in the kitchen instead of with Stitch. Little did they know was that Gantu sent 624 to successfully seduce Stitch. When Jumba discovered this he tried to warn Lilo, but before he could do so, Angel sang into his ear, causing him to revert to evil and cover up for her. After spending some time with Stitch, Angel tried to also return Stitch to evil, but this failed due to Stitch being created after her, although Stitch complemented her singing. Angel soon left the home, luring Stitch to Gantu's hideout while reverting several rehabilitated experiments to evil along the way. At the hideout, Angel revealed her true colors, but began to feel guilt over betraying Stitch. When the now-evil experiments were about to finish Stitch off, Angel realized she really did have feelings for him, and turned the experiments back to good before Kixx could land the fatal blow. The experiments then escaped the hideout, but when all seemed well, Gantu grabbed Angel and fled with her, despite Stitch's best efforts to protect Angel. In "Remmy," Angel was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. In "Snafu," Experiment 625 was able to trick the captive Angel into singing her song backwards (to "turn him good") while it was being recorded by him. Gantu then planned to play the recording backwards on the island to revert all of the rehabilitated experiments to evil, but the plan failed due to Snafu stealing the recording. Meanwhile, a rescue mission led by Lilo and Stitch was launched, but stopped by Snafu. However, Stitch's love for Angel gave her the strength to break out of her cell and free Stitch and the others. Lilo, Stitch, Angel and the freed experiments then narrowly escaped the ship, and Stitch and Angel left on a date shortly after. Leroy & Stitch ]]The first 624 experiments, including Angel, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Angel participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones using her karate skills to defeat and knock Leroys out, particularly when a group of Leroys attacked her boyfriend Stitch. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha `Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Angel appears as a major character in the anime series. Here, Angel is a popular singer during Stitch's days with a new friend named Yuna. Upon their first meeting, Yuna and Angel were on bad terms apparently, but eventually put their differences aside. Stitch is madly in love with her and she shares the same feeling. Angel travels a lot, but she stops at the island, at times, to visit Stitch and Yuna. [http://www.disneystore.co.jp/unibearsity/story4.html Disney UniBEARsity] Angel, alongside Stitch and Scrump, appear in the UniBEARsity story OhanaBEARsity. After seeing Stitch reading the UniBEARsity storybook, she and Stitch start making their own teddy bears. Her teddy bear, named Berry, is based on her likeness. Disney Parks Angel has appeared as a occasionally in the Disney Parks around the world, particularly in Tokyo Disneyland and Tokyo DisneySea. She also was featured in the New Generation Festival of Disneyland Paris. Angel makes a brief cameo appearance in Stitch's Great Escape! in the Magic Kingdom when Gantu showcases the galaxy's criminals to the guests. Stitch's Hawaiian Paradise Party Angel and some of the experiments join Stitch and their foes for meet and greets at Disney Village in Disneyland Paris. Fantasmic! Angel appears in the Tokyo DisneySea version of the show driving a speed boat with a laser pistol in the Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride sequence while Stitch conducts the fountains. Midsummer's Night Panic At Tokyo Disneyland Angel joins Stitch and other characters in the show and she accompanies Stitch when he battles Gantu and Hamsterviel. Appearance Angel is a pink shapely female koala-like experiment with a strong feminine resemblance to Stitch, with two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears with light pink insides, small eyelashes, a thin white V-shaped symbol on her chest which resembles cleavage, purple fingernails and toe nails, slightly larger chest puffed out and two violet/lavender back markings; one is similar to Stitch's on the back of his head and the other is an upside-down heart on her back. She has large, dark purple eyes, that appear as black. They seem to be slightly larger than Stich's eyes. She has long, purple eye lashes. She does not posses the extra arms that he does. She also has big ears. her nose is purple and smaller than Stitch's. Her antennae are about half her body height, these she can manipulate as prehensile limbs (In her namesake episode "Angel," she used them to push a button, she is also seen manipulating them in fanart, it can be assumed these antena make up for her lack of second arms). Her head is usually at a tilt because of the way she speaks. She has light pink spots of fur around her eyes, and purple spot on the top of her nose. She stands 3 feet 2 inches tall and weighs 95 lbs. She once wore a collar with Hamsterviel's phone number on the tag. She wears a purple space suit. Abilities Experiment 624 (Angel) has a beautiful siren voice which can turn experiments from good to evil. Angel has complete strength and power like Stitch and Reuben. She is also a master of martial art skills. Weakness Angel's voice can only effect experiments under the number 624 making Reuben, Stitch, and 627 immune to her song. In Stitch! Stitch was turned into evil when Angel sings. However, the only reason Stitch wasn't able to resist her song because Angel sing when she got ill. This cause her to lose her siren voice then change it into a different tone. Angel can also reverse the experiment into good by singing it backwards. Gallery Trivia *Angel is the first and only experiment to not be regarded as one of Stitch's relatives (due to her role as Stitch's girlfriend). *In the Finnish version of the television series, her name is Seireeni, meaning Siren. *Angel is a parody of Lorelei the Siren, as her song is an evil in the guise of beauty, much like the Sirens of ancient myth. *Angel appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Angel's pod color is white. *Angel is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 624 Primary function: Turn the people and experiments from good to evil with a siren song." Category:Disney characters Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Females Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Singing Characters Category:Monsters Category:Lovers Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Aliens Category:Living characters Category:Article of the week Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:TV Animation Characters